


There Is Nothing Left

by SupervoidHeart



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Belly Kink, Despair, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Other, Self-Hatred, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupervoidHeart/pseuds/SupervoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's hunger reaches a tipping point. He hates himself, afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Nothing Left

    It could never be. Not in a thousand – not in a million years. There was no way Kaneki was a ghoul. He refused to believe it; refused to accept it. He was and could not be the monster ghouls are portrayed as, and he was sure he'd never become one, even as his stomach growled and twisted, begging for food that he couldn't provide.

 

    ' _You're not a ghoul, Kaneki. It's impossible._ '

 

    Returning home with two arms full of groceries, the student set them down on the counter, and pulled out some sandwich meat, bread, and some pickles to form a sandwich. Though no matter what, the simple thought of eating this creation made him sick. ' _Come on... just_ eat _it already._ '

 

    It was with no small amount of hesitation that he pressed the corner of the sandwich between his lips, hand trembling the entire time. Somehow he managed to take a mouthful of it, which he chewed, and swallowed despite it tasting like a piece of leather pressed between two dry cotton balls. For a moment, Kaneki stood there, processing the flavour.

 

    He wasn't sure how he got there, but the next thing he knew, he was hunched over the bowl of his toilet, chewed bits of it floating in the bluish water. The young man was racked by sobs, but worked up the resolve to try again. And again. And again. Each bite of food was like eating rotten, decayed wood – each drink of soda, or juice, or milk – god, milk was the worst – felt like slick tar gumming up his throat.

 

    And it all found itself in the toilet, after spending a brief second in his stomach.

 

    Finally, he gave up, arms wrapping around the porcelain bowl, shuddering, weak, empty.

 

    Alone.

 

~-vVv-~

   

    It was your typical, busy night in Tokyo. People were bustling, hurrying this way and that. Cars were slowed by the thick porridge of men and women and children spread along its concrete sidewalks and asphalt lanes. Kaneki's pace was slow in comparison. He was so hungry, he wasn't sure how he mustered enough energy to take a step, much less walk down the sidewalk. As he caught a whiff of something sweet, his eyes met its source. A girl lying on the ground in an alleyway. Homeless. His eyes widened, realising the sweet scent he had in his nostrils was the smell of human flesh. Overcome with guilt, he shifted his gaze to the ground, hoping only he could hear the raucous, obnoxious growling from his middle.

 

    ' _These are people. With lives, and families, and jobs, and futures, and..._ Food.'

    ' _No, no... they aren't food. They're people.'_

    'Flesh. Blood, bones, muscle, sinew, delicious, succulent, and prime.'

    ' _They aren't. No, I won't..._ '

    ' _...Maybe just a bite..._ '

 

    She was sleeping. Behind a dumpster, no one would miss her. At least, that's what the voice in Kaneki's mind told him. _Eat. Feed your hunger. Sate your growling stomach._

 

 

    He couldn't. No, he wouldn't. He stood above her, staring down at her tender frame. Supple flesh.

    She was young, and delicious.

    Stop thinking that way. She's a human. But she's also entirely vulnerable. No one would see him if he ate her. No one would notice...

 

    After a few moments of intense mental debate, guilt already creeping over him, Kaneki snapped.

 

~-vVv-~

 

_Guuuurgle._

 

    Eyelids crept open to reveal black irises, wandering around in their sockets, fluttering open and close.

 

    Through the haze, familiar surroundings came into focus.

 

    ' _I... I'm home...?_ '

 

    He didn't remember how he got home, or what he was doing before he passed out. All he remembered was the hunger, the self-hatred, the guilt.

_Why guilt?_

    As he shifted to try and lean up onto his elbows, he wondered why it felt like there was a heavy weight laying over him. It felt as though someone had sat down on his stomach and refused to get up. He half expected it to be Hide, but when his eyes opened again to see, he was greeted by the most disturbing thing he'd seen in his life.

 

    His stomach was huge. No, it was massive. As though, somehow, some way, an entire person was inside.

 

    “No...”

 

    Then, he remembered what happened. Remembered the homeless girl...

    He felt detached. Removed from the moment. That wasn't his body. That wasn't his stomach, churning and gurgling as it digested the human-shaped bulge. This wasn't him. He refused. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His hands cradled his own gut, an attempt to hug the person inside, to try and apologise. She was already dead. She'd suffocated long ago, and Kaneki's stomach was digesting her body like it was just another piece of food. Like her life had no meaning.

 

    Like she was destined to be nothing more than food for some stranger's body.

 

    His head fell to the pillows, sobs causing him to shudder and his hands clutched tightly at his own distended abdomen, as it rumbled furiously, filling his ears with the sounds of her digestion. His hands flew up to wrap his hands around his head, to cover his ears, but he could still hear it gurgle. Then he tried the pillow, holding it to his ears, but, if anything, it only amplified the sound. It was inside him. Beneath his heart, he could feel his stomach eating her away, and it made him want to throw up, but there was no way he could. He didn't even know how he managed to swallow a full-sized person whole, let alone how to go about throwing her back up. But it was too late. Even if he had, he'd be left with a half-digested corpse.

 

    Her life was done. He knew that. And he knew he was to blame for it. He couldn't bear the thought.

   

 

    And he couldn't stop crying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this after reading a short description of a scene on tumblr, in which Kaneki ends up eating someone whole. There's also a surprising lack of vore-related works in the Tokyo Ghoul fandom. Let's change that-/shot


End file.
